Artificial Christmas trees are quite common and many different approaches have been used in constructing such trees. A number of patents have been granted on artificial trees and these include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,731,752 (Erickson et al); 3,677,867 (Westlund); 4,130,678 (Higgins); 4,331,720 (Vin Dick et al); 3,674,612 (Gehl, Jr.); 4,748,058 (Craig, Jr.); and 4,746,022 (Benham).
The Erickson et al patent discloses a collapsible artificial tree having a plurality of loops supported in spaced apart relation by a plurality of flexible stringers extending over a hook which supports the tree from the ceiling of a room. The loops are covered with a translucent wrapping cloth which glows when light from an external light source is directed upon the wrapping cloth. The Westlund patent discloses a collapsible artificial tree for suspension from a ceiling in one embodiment which is stored in a relatively flat box. The tree is formed by a continuous spring-like, conically shaped, spiral frame member having electrical conductor means and ornamentation means attached thereto. The frame member includes a plurality of convolutions adapted to be concentrically collapsed into a generally flat spiral configuration for storage purposes. The Higgins patent discloses a collapsible artificial tree having a telescopic mast mounted on a base and a garland extending from the base and the top of the mast to form a generally conically-shaped configuration when in an erected position.
The Vin Dick et al patent discloses a collapsible artificial tree which folds away into a box which also serves as a stand for the mast of the tree when erected. The tree includes a generally spiral coil of wire coated with artificial pine covering capable of supporting tree lights. The Gehl Jr. patent discloses a folding tree-like display stand including a plurality of axially aligned rings or disks of graduated diameters mounted vertically to form a generally conical shape. In one embodiment, the rings or disks are interconnected by a plurality of cords and are supported by a mast, a conical top member and a base. This tree-like stand is for displaying ornamental objects in such a manner that they can be easily installed, removed or replaced. The Craig, Jr. patent discloses an artificial tree including a base, a center pole, and a plurality of radially extending limb sections of varying sizes slideable upon the center pole and being interconnected by plurality of garlands which may be of many colors or have lights incorporated therein. The tree is also adapted to suspend from a ceiling in lieu of being supported by a center pole. The Benham patent discloses a collapsible support structure which may be either free standing or adapted to hang from an overhead support. The structure includes a plurality of concentric rings mounted on a center post and interconnected by straps. The structure may be used as an ornament or ornament support as well as general utility as a support rack.
The prior art artificial Christmas trees, including the collapsible trees discussed above, have been relatively incomplete and have required considerable effort to be decorated in order to ready such trees for display after they have been extended from a collapsed condition. The prior art artificial trees were not adaptable for adding or removing limb sections to increase or decrease the height of the tree.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorated collapsible Christmas tree which is quick and easy to be erected for display purposes or folded up into a relatively thin box for storage purposes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible Christmas tree which is very compact for storage and very attractive when in a erected or display position and includes permanently attached ornamentations and electrical lights.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible Christmas tree which is readily adaptable for adding or removing limb sections to increase or decrease the height of the tree.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent after reading the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.